dragonagefandomcom_es-20200217-history
Entrada del códice: La Capilla imperial
} |sóloextracto = } |nombre = La Capilla imperial |sortkey = Capilla imperial |image = H impchanta 0.png |px = 270px |número DAO = 70 |categoría DAO = Magia y religión |ubicación DAO = Un libro en la capilla de Lothering. |categoría DA2 = Saber |ubicación DA2 = Un libro en la Mansión de Fenris en el Acto 1. |numero DAI = 19 (+3JoH, +1TD) |categoría DAI = Grupos |ubicación DAI = Speak to Dorian and choose "Tell me about the Imperium." then ask more specifically about their Chantry |apariciones = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition |texto = Algunos os dirán que la Capilla es la misma en todas partes, que la Divina de Val Royeaux es la misma suprema soberana a los ojos del Hacedor y que éste es un hecho incuestionable a lo largo y ancho de todo Thedas. No es lo que yo creo. El segundo mandamiento del Hacedor, "La magia debe servir al hombre, no gobernarlo", nunca tuvo el mismo sentido en el imperio de Tevinter que en el resto del mundo. Allí, la Capilla interpretó que significaba que los magos no debían controlar las mentes de otros hombres, y que, aparte de esto, debían beneficiar en la medida de lo posible a sus gobernantes. Cuando los clérigos de Tevinter alteraron el Cantar de la Luz para que reflejara esta interpretación del mandamiento, la Divina de Val Royeaux ordenó al estamento clerical que revirtiera al Cantar original. Éste se negó, aduciendo la corrupción reinante en Val Royeaux, y el debate se prolongo hasta que en el 4:87 de las Torres, la capilla de Tevinter eligió a su propio Divino, "legitimo e incorruptible", el Divino Valhail, quien ademas de ser un hombre, era uno de los miembros más importantes del Circulo de los hechiceros del imperio. Este "Divino Negro" fue repudiado en todas partes salvo en la propia Tevinter, y su existencia se considero un ultraje para la Capilla de Val Royeaux. Tras cuatro marchas exaltadas encaminadas a expulsar a estos "rebeldes" lo único que consiguió la Capilla de Val Royeaux fue cimentar la escisión. Aunque las enseñanzas de las dos capillas coinciden en su mayor parte, las disposiciones de la Capilla imperial sobre la magia son más laxas y la presencia de sacerdotes varones es mucho más habitual. Hoy día, el Circulo de los hechiceros gobierna directamente Tevinter, desde que, en el 7:34 de la Tormenta, el arconte Nomaran fuera elegido entre las filas de los encantadores, para gran alegría del pueblo. Derogó las antiguas leyes que prohibían a los hechiceros participar en política y, en menos de un siglo, los señores de las principales casa imperiales (los magos) se hicieron abiertamente con el gobierno. En la actualidad, el Divino se extrae de las filas de los encantadores y ocupa tanto este cargo como el de gran encantador. Para cualquier miembro de la Capilla fuera de Tevinter, esto una completa herejía, un regreso a los tiempos de los maeses, responsables de las Ruinas. Pero es algo que aún perdura hoy en día y aunque creímos haber dejado el imperio de Tevinter a merced de los pavoroso qunari, han sobrevivido. La perpetuación de la lucha entre el Divino Negro y nuestra "Divina Blanca" es inevitable. —De Edictos del Divino Negro, por el padre David de Qarinus, 8:11 de la Bendita }} en:Codex entry: The Imperial Chantry